Priori Incantatem
by Mrs Grim
Summary: *In Prog* Sirius is finally getting a trial, Narcissa is still alone and worried, and Harry and friends might just have to save the day...*Chapter Seven!!!* What is wrong with Fred and George?! Could it be Dark Magic?!
1. The Truth Serum

A/N: May be you remember this…it was up once, but now it is the sequel to Dream's Don't Die. Ah, that story! It is probably the best writing, but the saddest I've ever done. Read it if you haven't. I guarantee that you will be lost if you don't read it. This starts out well, much differently than Dreams Don't Die. It is a bit more lighthearted. Draco won't find out for a while. You'll have to wait!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. Any characters not mentioned in her books belong to me. Please do not use them.  
  
Priori Incantatem  
  
By Liz  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Truth Serum  
  
  
  
"It's all my fault!" Harry exclaimed. He threw his hand up and then attempted to wipe his tears with his fingers. Ron handed him a tissue, but Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Really," she reasoned, "It's not your fault! You didn't do anything! He visited you because he cares for you!" In her heart she knew what the problem was. The people that Harry loved tended to suffer a lot. She knew this was hard on him! He was afraid that it was all beacause of him.  
  
"You can't blame yourself for that," Ron added quickly, "and y' know, he is getting a trial this time."  
  
"How fair can it be!?" Harry demanded angrily, trying to ignore the pangs of his heart "You both know who is in charge!"  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. They did know who was in charge. None other than the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Harry looked out of the window in disgust. And the hits just keep on coming…  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
"Congratulations on the capture of Black, Minister!"  
  
"A word please, Minister!"  
  
"If I may ask, sir, how did you do it?!"  
  
The reporters crowded around Mr. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, as he strode up the steps of the Ministry. He waved and smiled at them as he went by. Acting cleverly busy was what he did best. Actually being busy, or clever was another matter.  
  
The top auror in the Ministry was waiting in his office. Fudge gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Good to see you again, Tom! Have a seat. How go things in the law enforcement business?"  
  
"They go very well now that Black is apprehended!" He stared at Fudge in reverence, "How did you find him?" Tom Smythe had worked his way up to his position with great difficulty. You got really good at spells when everyone was trying to knock everyone else off so that they could get a good job. He couldn't believe that someone like Cornelius Fudge, the laughable (behind his back, of course) Minister had done something well, significant. And on his own.  
  
"Oh, oh..." Fudge waved the question aside as if it were unimportant. He had perfected that wave, it made him feel very superior, "Trick of the trade, son. Simple really. But-ah-do forgive me, but-" he gestured at the piles of paperwork on his desk, another little tidbit that helped him. If confused, act busy and they'll leave.  
  
"Of course, sir!" Tom said, jumping up, "just let me congratulate you again. Spectacular, sir!" He walked out in a daze. He'd never understand that man…  
  
Fudge nodded and smiled until he left. He hummed to himself rather softly and off-key. How did you find him? Well, Fudge rather liked people in awe of him. He'd never tell anyone about the letter he'd received from an anonymous sender. He hummed louder and took out a crossword thoughtfully. Ah, that letter… it had told him all he needed to know about a certain black dog that was seen around Hogsmeade. Fudge wasn't the brightest man in the world, but he had known enough to catch Black and take the credit for himself. It had never occurred to him who would want him apprehended, but didn't want the credit. He never thought that there might have been a reason that someone had squealed. Blissfully unaware, he turned his attention to the puzzle. What was a four-letter word for unintelligent?  
  
But if anyone had happened to be at the Ministry when the letter was delivered to Fudge, and then they happened to look at the ground for some reason, they'd see a shabby looking rat scampering away.  
  
  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
Witches and wizards came from near and far to see the trial of Sirius Black, which was held in Azkaban's courtroom. It was a room (spacious) with many benches (uncomfortable) strewn about. The dementors were not present, much to the relief of all attending. The courtroom was rather warm because it was so packed with bodies and everyone was talking restlessly. It was the trial of a murderer, after all.  
  
The jurors: Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and ten other important Ministry members, were all seated and waiting. Lucius looked especially surly, probably because he was sitting next to Dumbledore, who was smiling and talking to Mad-Eye Moody. He was, however, quite pleased with himself for forbidding his wife to leave the house. Who knows what trouble SHE would cause if she was here…  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the audience, of course. Dumbledore had agreed to let them out of school. Harry was impatiently searching the room with his eyes. He couldn't stand the wait! Where was Sirius?  
  
Hermione had noticed his mood and wondered how to calm him down. He was very worried, though he tried to conceal it, "Harry!" she said, "It'll be okay! They'll use Veritaserum for sure! They HAVE to. It'll be okay! What can go wrong?"  
  
Harry proceeded to think about just what could go wrong. He added four more things to the list in his head.  
  
"I dunno," Ron replied to Hermione, "Fudge can mess up anything."  
  
Harry said nothing since he was busy looking at the floor and counting the bad things that could happen.  
  
"He wouldn't sabotage the trial!" Hermione cried, clearly shocked.  
  
"You think too well of him just 'cause he's the Minister of Magic," Ron told her, "That doesn't make him essentially good." Hermione carefully kicked Ron on the ankle. He yelped quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't put anything past him if he was trying to look good!" Harry spat out bitterly.  
  
Ron changed tactics and strove to calm Harry and not to get kicked again, "Well, Dumbledore wouldn't let him mess it up," he said with confidence. "Oh, they're starting!" Harry's head snapped around in a split-second.  
  
-*-  
  
Narcissa was going crazy. She was pacing up and down the halls of the house, knowing that she couldn't leave. The servants were loyal to him. Oh, yes, she knew that there was not one person in that house that she could trust. She sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
There was nothing she could do anyway. She couldn't stand up at the trial and curse Fudge out. Heaven knows she'd love to! But, there was Draco! She lost it for a moment and cursed him. If he wasn't here, if he hadn't been born, it would be fine.  
  
She sighed loudly and rebuked herself. Draco was keeping her sane. He WAS the only thing that she had. Oh, yes. But he was slipping away…far far away.  
  
She rose and walked thoughtfully up the spiraling stairs, pretending not to notice the servants peering at her from what they thought were inconspicuous places.  
  
Sirius would be fine…just fine…  
  
And, with those thoughts pushing aside her fears, she walked to her room and closed the door.  
  
-*-  
  
  
  
Sirius was brought out, magically bound and sat down behind a small table. His face had the same look as Barty Crouch Jr.'s had had when he had been given the truth serum. Harry relaxed a bit. It would be fine...just fine…forget about the 64 bad things that could happen… or was it 65?  
  
Fudge stood up. "Today," he proclaimed, "We have here the trial of an already convicted murderer. Some of you may ask why. Why is it necessary when we already know that he did indeed murder thirteen people with a single curse?" He paused, "But at the insistence of certain individuals," he glanced at Dumbledore, "this trial is taking place."  
  
He walked over to Sirius. "The prisoner, Mr. Sirius Black, was given Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion in the world. After questioning, the jury will decide his fate."  
  
Fudge smiled evilly to himself. This was the moment that he would be in the spotlight. Now that he'd caught Black he would finish the job. Dumbledore was only one man, and no one could stop him now. He had to prove that he didn't need anyone, not even the famous headmaster of Hogwarts. He would show them all.  
  
He began his questioning. "Is your name Sirius Black?"  
  
Sirius, of course, answered yes and Fudge asked a few other simple questions to test the potion. He seemed satisfied and continued, with a mocking smile he couldn't contain.  
  
"Sirius Black, did you cause the death of Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
All three students involuntarily sucked in their breath. Harry went numb. Hermione quickly took his hand. It was ice cold. The answer came almost immediately, but it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"No."  
  
Murmurs broke out among the audience and the jurors. Hermione wondered if Lucius' scowl could get any deeper. Dumbledore looked as unsurprised and amiable as ever.  
  
Fudge blinked. Alarms were buzzing off in his petrified brain. He tried again.  
  
"Er- did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"No, I did not," Sirius answered in a toneless voice. More voices broke out, louder this time. Many looked like they didn't know what to do or even believe what they were hearing.  
  
Harry nearly laughed at the look on Fudge's face. He was absolutely shocked. His eyed nearly popped and his face was turning pale.  
  
"Wh- what?" he faltered.  
  
"We all heard the prisoner," Mad-Eye Moody said somewhat sharply, "Carry on."  
  
Fudge controlled himself with great effort. His voice shook, "Did you use a curse which resulted in the deaths of thirteen people?"  
  
"No."  
  
Fudge was now beside himself. No, he would NOT believe it. He looked for alternatives, anything but this! His face was flushed in anger.  
  
"The potion!" he yelled, turning to the audience and jurors, "The potion is faulty!! I demand to know what imbecile made this potion!!!"  
  
"I made that potion," said a familiar voice from behind Harry. He whirled around to see an extremely irate Professor Severus Snape giving Fudge a murderous glare.  
  
Fudge backed up a step and reconsidered.  
  
"Then- then someone wasn't watching him! He m-must not have taken it!!!"  
  
A gigantic man stood up. "I was watching him," said Hagrid coldly.  
  
Fudge backed up again and Ron snorted with suppressed laughter. Dumbledore came to his rescue.  
  
"Are you ready for the jury to decide?" he asked amiably.  
  
Fudge replied that he was not at all ready because someone had obviously messed with the truth serum.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Hermione hissed to Harry and Ron. "That- that idiot is still trying to convict Sirius!!"  
  
"Fudge won't last long as Minister after this performance," Ron told them happily. He grinned, "Did you see the look on his face when Hagrid stood up?! If only he'd finished Fudge off for us..."  
  
"Well," Harry said brightly, cheered by the fact that Fudge was toast now, "Snape might poison him if Hagrid doesn't get to him first!"  
  
Hermione tsked at them and Harry stared at the jury. They were in conversation, or actually in an argument, with Fudge. Finally Dumbledore announced that the court would reconvene in a week's time at 2:00 p.m.  
  
Harry could tell by Fudge's expression that this was not his idea and Harry had to agree, but for different reasons. As they walked to the door, he frowned violently. He looked for Sirius, but he was gone. How could they make Sirius stay in Azkaban for a whole week!?! Those dementors...he shuddered. It just wasn't fair why-  
  
But his thoughts were lost when Hermione fell into him as Fudge, in his hurry to leave, knocked her over. Soon, the courtroom was nearly empty. Hermione watched Harry's face carefully. She couldn't stand to see him like this.  
  
"We've got to go see him," she told them. They both gave her looks.  
  
"No really?" said Ron sarcastically, "but how do you plan on doing that? They'll never let us in."  
  
She could have kicked him again. He was a good friend, but really, there were times when we don't say things like this. Like when Harry is depressed enough to ask go up to a Slytherin and amicably ask him (the Slytherin) to please use a killing curse on him (Harry Potter).  
  
"He's right, Hermione," Harry sighed. "There's no way."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione asked mischievously. They sat down beside her on a bench in the now empty courtroom. She put the small bag that she carried with her on her lap and opened it. It was a nifty little bag, bewitched so that it looked small on the outside but could fit almost anything in it. The only trouble was finding what you wanted.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Ron curiously as she rummaged around in the bag.  
  
"Hold on- I think- ah! Yes, here it is!" She drew out a flask filled with what looked like mud. Familiar mud...  
  
"Oh no!!!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together. Both were horrified.  
  
"That'd better not be what I think it is!" Ron told her, backing away.  
  
Hermione smiled, "C'mon, Polyjuice Potion isn't that bad!"  
  
"Hermione, last time you got turned into a cat," Harry reminded her.  
  
"Well," she replied almost smugly, "I won't be taking it." She looked at them, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Er- no thanks," said Ron, shying away.  
  
"Do you want to see Sirius or not? It's the only way."  
  
Harry sighed resignedly as he contemplated the truth of this statement, "We owe it to him. All right, who am I going to be?"  
  
"Fudge, of course!" she informed him sweetly. There was not one sound for a moment. Then-  
  
"No way Hermione."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"I'm not being that idiotic no-brained-"  
  
"It's for Sirius, " she reminded him, knowing he would give in, probably throwing up his hands in a dramatic gesture to boot.  
  
"Oh, fine," Harry gave in, throwing up his hands, "Stop laughing Ron!!"  
  
"You, as - as Fudge!" Ron snickered. Harry took a swing at him and missed.  
  
"Let's get this over with!" Harry suggested to Hermione, ignoring Ron, who was shaking with mirth.  
  
"Uh huh," she agreed as she searched her bag once more. "I know I have a hair here somewhere..."  
  
Harry peered into the bag. "Whoa!" He pulled out a bottle, "what's this, and this? How much stuff do you have in here?"  
  
"Plenty," she replied, "I'm prepared. Ah- here it is." She put the hair in the potion. It turned hot pink.  
  
Harry gulped nervously, eying the flamboyant potion, "Are you sure this is the only way?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, "I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"Uh, what's Harry going to wear once he's Fudge?" Ron inquired, also looking into the bag with interest.  
  
"I nearly forgot!" Hermione dug in the bag and handed Harry robes. "Sorry, no shoes, I can't find them. Oh, well."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, silently prayed he wouldn't turn into a cat, and took a drink.  
  
  
  
A/N: Lord, that was long! Don't expect them all to be so long. Whoa, I was surprised! Anywayz…there is going to be a bit of Harry and the others, well, a LOT of them. And some Voldemort! And some of everyone else! Yes…  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE? With a strawberry on top…(I hope you aren't allergic to them…)  
  
Mrs Grim  
  
A THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS OF DREAMS DON'T DIE----siriuslyinlove, the provider of extreme pleasure, blume-chan, dede, little hectate, lala, thistlemeg, D.S. Moony, Savior of Light, Rugi Gwena, urbanprincess2382, tangible visions, Laura-Grace, CrystalWolf, and E.M.C. YOU ARE ALL GREAT!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! 


	2. "...this is the Ministry of Magic we're ...

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it is J.K. Rowlings…sheesh…we all know this by now!**

**Priori Incantatem   **

**By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter 2  
"...this is the Ministry of Magic we're talking about robbing!!!"**  
  
They walked down the hallway and towards the cells. Getting directed to where Sirius was being kept was easy. Harry smiled stupidly in a perfect imitation of Fudge and the human guards told them the way to the room, all respectfully silent in the presence of the (they assumed) great Minister.  Harry commanded them to hold back the dementors. He'd begun to feel them; that horrible sense of unhappiness and despair...He wished never to feel it again. And Sirius had to live with that every day for 12 years.  He could KILL Peter.  And Voldemort.  If he couldn't use a killing curse, he'd beat them with his bear hands.  He clenched them now.  
  
Soon, they reached as room where Sirius had been brought. Dumbledore and a man that struck a familiar déjà vu in Harry were in conversation with a frowning Sirius. All three of them turned to stare at them as they entered and closed the door behind them. Dumbledore saw them and beamed.  
  
"Sit, sit down Ron, Hermione...and Harry." He answered the others surprised stares, "I know that Fudge returned directly to the Ministry." He looked thoughtful, "I think he's avoiding me."  
  
The other man stared in disbelief, "Harry? Harry Potter?!"  
  
Sirius smiled a little, recovering from the shock of seeing the repulsive Minister, "Polyjuice potion?"  
  
Harry nodded, "It'll wear off in a half an hour. I can't wait!"  
  
"It's spooky talking to you like this," Sirius mutterd, "Why are you here?"   
  
"Well, we -er- wanted to see you, y'know. See how you were, if you needed anything..."  
  
"What I need," Sirius remarked dryly, staring at a spot on the wall, "is a fair trial."  
  
"So they told you what happened?" Hermione said quietly. Sirius nodded and looked down at the ground.  His jaw was clenched and face hard.  
  
"And I see," she continued, "that you're considering something to do with wands. Priori Incantatem?"  
  
"Well reasoned, Hermione," Dumbledore commended her, "You are certainly not the top student in the year for nothing!" Hermione blushed.  
  
Wands? Something was jarring Harry's memory. Oh, yes! The man with Dumbledore was none other than Mr. Olivander, the man who made wands.  
  
Ron frowned, "Can't Fudge- I mean, the Minister, can't he just make some excuse about Priori Incantatem too?"  
  
Hermione looked ready to pounce on the answer. "Because, Priori Incantatem always works! Always!!" She spouted out quickly, "As long as it is used with the correct wands, that is, brother wands, it will work!"  
  
"So," Ron asked, "Where's the brother wand to Sirius'?"  
  
"Albus and I were just discussing that when you arrived," said Mr. Olivander quietly, in his mysterious (and rather spooky) way, "We seem to have tracked it down. We've traced it to Cornelius Fudge."  
  
Harry's heart sank.  It hit the bottom of the ocean like a million ton weight.  
  
"No way, "Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked extremely worried, "He'd never let us have it!!" She cried, "He'd destroy it first!"  
  
Harry felt suddenly sick, as if being Fudge at that moment was utterly wrong and disgusting. He fought for some good, anything to take away the hopelessness that he felt.  
  
"Can't we, uh, get a court order to use it for evidence?" He tried.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "But if Cornelius knew we wanted it you can be sure he'd burn it first thing. Or, he may not even admit to having the wand."  
  
Ron mouthed soundlessly, like a frog.  The weights continued to fall to the core of the earth.  
  
"The wand in question is in the minister's possession, but it is not technically his," Mr. Olivander explained. "It was his wife's."  
  
"His wife?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "It is a ...complicated story, but it will help you understand Cornelius better. Cornelius got married to Mary about a year or so before Lily and James died. Mary's mother was a muggle and Mary was utterly devoted to her. After her mother was killed, Mary went into depression and died a short while later."  
  
"Let me guess," Sirius said bitterly, "I killed her mother, right?"  
  
"Yes, she was one of the 12 killed that day," Dumbledore acknowledged. "That is why he is so bent on convicting you. He truly believes that you did it and nothing is going to change his mind. In a way, I believe that he feels he's getting his revenge by convicting you."  
  
"Poor man..." Hermione said quietly.  She realized this was not exactly the right thing to say.  
  
Harry and Ron turned outraged stares upon her.  Sirius looked angry and confused at the same time.  
  
"Well," she said quickly, wrinkling her forehead, "You can hardly blame Mr. Fudge too much for feeling that way."  
  
Sirius made a disbelieving noise.  
  
"Not for feeling murderous," Hermione corrected herself, "But for feeling so terrible that he lost a bit of his mind!"  
  
"A bit?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione scowled at him in a quick change of temper, "You're not taking this seriously! There's so much to do! How will we even find the wand?!"  
  
"Don't worry," Dumbledore told them, "we'll do everything we can. There's no need for you to worry about it."  
  


*---*

Narcissa calmly walked down the hallway to Draco's room.  She missed him while he was away.  She worried about him day and night.  It was a wonder that her hair hadn't gone gray. 

She tapped her fingers on the huge wardrobe that took up quite a bit of the east wall.  She was thinking.  Hard.  There had to be a way out of this mess she was in!  Sirius wasn't free- yet.  She wasn't really that worried.  She told herself that this was because Dumbledore was in charge and because not even Fudge could make a mockery of the justice system…at least she didn't think so.  She would see to it that he had a very painful death if he tampered with Sirius' life.

 She sighed.  It was almost more than she could bear being cooped up in this house!  Sure, it was huge!  Sure it had a whole lot of stuff.  But it didn't have what she really wanted.  What she wanted was in Azkaban.  Totally and completely out of her reach.

And would Sirius ever be the same again?  She knew he wouldn't.  Azkaban had changed him, but she prayed that he would still be as he was before.  She had a horrifying flash of a scene from Hamlet where Ophelia is lamenting at how great Hamlet once was.

O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown! 

_The courtier's, soldier's, scholar's, eye, tongue, sword,_

_The expectancy and rose of the fair state,_

_The glass of fashion and the mold of form,_

_The observed of all observers—quite, quite down!_

She was no Ophelia…she'd never even cared much for her.  Shaking her head as if to loosen such thoughts from her mind she left the room.

  
*---*

The fire crackled merrily in the common room 5 days later.  
  
"There has to be something we can do," Harry stated for the 20th time that night.  
  
"Leave it to Dumbledore!!!" Hermione yelled.  I should just make a tape of that sentence, she thought wryly, then I could save my breath…  
  
Harry blinked, "No need to yell, you'll wake everyone up."  
  
Hermione yawned, "He'll get the wand!"  
  
Harry felt a yawn coming also, " I hope so! But even if Dumbledore is powerful, he's, well, proper. He isn't about to go tearing into Fudge's office and threaten to blow him to kingdom come unless he surrenders the wand!"  
  


Hermione has a sudden and ridiculous picture of Albus Dumbledore, dressed as Batman, shaking his finger at Fudge (who was dressed as the Joker).  She snorted.  Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Never mind…"

  
Ron let out a snore.  
  
"C'mon Harry!" Hermione pleaded, "It's 12:48 and Ron's already asleep! Let's go to bed! It'll be better in the morning."  
  


*---*  
  


Hermione awoke to frantic pounding on her door. She rolled over and found that she was the last one in her dormitory.  Her watch told her that it was breakfast time.  She muttered to herself as she went to the door.  
  
"What could be so important?" she mumbled, her annoyance magnified be lack of sleep.  
  
She put on her dressing gown and opened the door only to be almost run down by her two closest friends.  She was relatively awake now.  She leaned against the wall.  
  
"Harry, Ron," she said, breathing hard, "What on earth do you want?!"  
  
Both looked absolutely terrified.  Harry looked a bit more calm.  His eyes were less wide at least.  

Ron spoke first, "Dumbledore's gone."  
  
No one spoke for a moment.  Hermione was trying to keep from totally losing her mind and was losing the battle.  
  
She looked shocked, "Gone? But- how?"  
  
"Not like mysteriously gone. He left for London," Harry clarified the situation softly, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.  _He's thinking of Sirius_.    
  
"To get the wand?" Hermione asked, mostly out of hope more than anything.    
  
"To go to some 'ol meeting," Ron told her bitterly, "He won't be back until just in time for the trial!"  
  
"Did he get the wand?" Hermione asked anxiously, though she had a feeling what the answer would be.  
  
"Not that we know of," Harry replied.  Hermione could feel the disappointment in the air.  It was so thick it seemed to choke her.  Her calm façade broke.  
  
"But- but what are we going to do??? The trial's tomorrow!"  
  
"We're working on that," said a quiet voice behind them in the doorway.  
  
Ron and Harry pulled out their wands but Hermione smiled, "It's only Professor Lupin."  
  
They put their wands down, both looking confused, but relieved.  
  
"Whatcha doing here, Professor?" Harry asked a bit more lightly than had spoken earlier.  
  
Lupin smiled, "Call me Remus now that I am no longer your professor. I'm just helping out a bit."  
  
"But profess- Remus," Hermione said with a slight frown, "It's almost the full moon!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in disgust, "What didja do? Memorize the calendar?" Hermione gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"Hermione's right, though," Lupin said with some regret, "I can only help today. Tonight, I become I werewolf."  
  
"But we don't even know where the wand is!" Harry reminded him a bit sharply.  
  
"No, Harry, that's not exactly true. It's in Fudge's office. Protected by God only knows how many spells deep inside the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Dear Lord," Hermione uttered, her eyes pained, "We'll never get it now."  
  
Ron frowned, and tried to remain hopeful, "Sure we will! There has to be a way!"  
  
Hermione, quite upset at this time, rounded on him, "'There has to be a way'?!" she fairly shouted, "Well, you seem to have forgotten that this is the Ministry of Magic that we're talking about robbing!! It's not exactly your average fast food restaurant!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth, most probably to ask what a fast food restaurant was, but Hermione wasn't finished.  
  
"And with only THREE of us!!!"  
  
Harry sighed as he thought about it, "There only are three."  
  
Lupin looked sad, "Harry, I-"  
  
"It's not your fault," Harry cut in quickly and he truly meant it. "We'll find someone else_." Where are we going to find someone who will actually go through with this harebrained scheme?! Someone who would help Sirius_, he thought, _not Snape...and he's the only other one who knows!_  
  
There was a tap on the doorframe and two identical redheads entered, grinning.    
  
"Did we hear someone say something about robbing the Ministry of Magic?" Fred asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh, hi Professor Lupin," said George.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who looked at Hermione who looked at Lupin. Well, it was help. Harry handed Lupin a certain map from his pocket. Lupin showed it to Fred and George with a smile much like theirs.  It widened as he spoke.  
  
"Call me Moony."  
  
*_*_*_*

After Fred and George had worshipped Lupin for a while, they consented to hear the story. For lack of time, they got a very abridged version telling them of who really betrayed the Potters and how Sirius was innocent of all charges.  Of course, the twins were thrilled with the idea of burglarizing the Ministry and making Fudge a bigger fool than he was already.  It took little persuading; they were raring to go.  
  
They did the little planning that they could and soon, after their last class, it was nightfall. They'd gotten Ron, Fred and George out by writing a note supposedly from their parents (who were, in reality, visiting Charlie) telling some fantastic yarn to get them home. They then snuck to outside the Ministry.   
  
Harry and Hermione left the castle by way of the invisibility cloak. They hopped a ride on Buckbeak and met the Weasleys at the gates of the Ministry of Magic.  Suddenly, that building seemed to loom up, for a moment, as if it were going to swallow them up.  Harry gulped and straightened.  It was up to them. 

A/NL: I KNOW!!!  Not Siri/Narcissa fluff yet, but hey!  I've got to get him free first!  Thanks for reviews!  You guys are awesome!

Oh- Narcissa can't testify or leave the house.  Lucius, the evil bastard, would do something to Draco.  He's evil, yep! (Lucius, not Draco.  I am going to redeem Draco…Lord, I sound like one of my favorite characters…*shudder*)

This is six pages long.  That is long for me.  Be happy!

Review again! ^_^

Mrs Grim  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Into the Ministry

**A/N: Forgive the long delay! Prom and other distractions er- distracted me…*sigh* Prom was GREAT! Ahem.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish Sirius was mine, but, well, you can't always have what you want…**

**Priori Incantatem  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter Three  
Into the Ministry**  
  
Harry looked at the building again, no longer intimidated. It was a large building, but not as gargantuan as Harry had expected it would be. It wasn't exactly flashy either, but it had an air of importance.  
  
"The easiest plan of action is to get in and distract Fudge so that we can get into his office," Hermione was in the middle of a lecture, "But we can't let the door close!!!"  
  
Fred jerked awake at this, "Huh?"  
  
Hermione scowled. Fred, however, didn't look the slightest abashed.  
  
Harry quickly distracted her, "Why not?"  
  
Hermione, having finished glaring at Fred, turned to Harry and hesitated for a moment, "Well, we don't know exactly what enchantments that Mr. Fudge has guarding his office, but we have to assume that he takes the highest precautions. And since-"  
  
_She's going to say "I read it in a book,"_ Ron thought, _I know she is..._  
  
"Since I read about magical protection charms in a book, I know what the most advanced charm is!"  
  
She looked expectantly at them. Harry was reminded of how Percy tried to get them to ask him just how thick cauldron bottoms should really be. No one asked, they were all shuddering at her sudden resemblance to Percy.   
  
"The charm that I'm talking about," she continued, sounding a little annoyed, "is very complicated-"  
  
"Then Fudge must've hired someone to put it on for him," George whispered, not too quietly "He's too thick to figure it out by himself."  
  
Hermione smiled, or bared her teeth.   
  
"What is the charm?" Harry asked quickly, coming to the rescue once more.  
  
"Well," she said stiffly, as if she was very vexed with them all, "the charm 'reads' you in a way. You won't be able to open the door unless you're the right person. Not even Polyjuice Potion can fool it."  
  
"So," Fred said slowly, suppressing any rude comments about Fudge, "You're figuring that Fudge put that on his office door-"  
  
"And," George continued, "it will only open for him. If we can get in _after_ Fudge leaves, but _before_ the door closes, we'll have a chance."  
  
Hermione nodded, realizing that this was a bit unlikely.  
  
"I suppose if we just tried to force our way in, something unpleasant would happen," Ron commented.  
  
Hermione's face twisted with some strong emotion, "Well, there are, uh, several ways of dealing with intruders-"  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
"Very well," she crossed her arms, and glared at them all, "What's the plan then?"  
  
They decided, upon discussion that this scheme was the most absurd that they'd ever heard. (Fred and George said that they'd heard some pretty bad ones too.) They'd have to scare Fudge (if he was even there) pretty badly to get in (if there weren't any other complicated charms to pass) without him realizing it. It was a chance in a million... and it just might work.  
  
They approached the gates, George holding Harry under his arms and Fred commandeering his feet. Ron and Hermione walked beside them, trying to look panicked. It wasn't too hard, since they were pretty much terrified already.  
  
There were two guards at the gates to monitor cars going to the Ministry, but they looked rather bored, as it was late and nothing was happening. They had their wands in their hands,which hung down harmlessly by their sides. 

"Please, sir!" Hermione said fervently, as they reached the guards, who looked only mildly interested. "He's hurt!!"  
  
"Take him to a hospital," one told them halfheartedly  
  
Ron drew Harry's hair away from his forehead.  
  
"Harry Potter!" The other exclaimed staring at the scar in horror.  
  
"Go on ahead," said the first guard and he opened the gates. Both peered at them as they walked to the Ministry.  
  
*~*~*  
  


"Ooof! George! My arms are going to fall off!!!" Harry yelped after they passed the gate.  
  
"Well, that would sure make Fudge freaked out, "Ron commented.  
Fred dropped Harry's feet and stood him up when the guards stopped watching. They entered the double doors and walked up to the information desk.  
  
The woman peered uninterestedly at them, absorbed in her magazine.  
  
"What do you want, kids?" she hardly looked up.  
  
Harry groaned and clutched his head, but was careful to let her see his scar.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she put on her glasses to peer at his forehead, "Oh my goodness! Harry, Harry P-potter!!"  
  
"The Minister!" Hermione cried frantically, adding to the confusion, "Get the Minister! Oh, hurry! He can't walk!"  
  
On cue, Harry slumped to the floor, surprised at how well this was going so far.  
  
"Go get the Minister!" The receptionist yelled to a passing wizard.  
  
"Are you mad, woman?" He asked, "That's all the way on the 42nd floor! And you know there's no apparating in the Ministry!"  
  
"Harry... Potter..." She gasped, "Oh, he needs help! Tell the Minister!"  
  
The wizard, noticing Harry in his collapsed state, dashed to the 6 elevators, one of which was already occupied by Fred and George and climbing steadily towards floor number forty-two.  
  


*-*-*  
  


"Minister!!" The wizard yelled, pounding rapidly on the door, which started to smoke.  
  
Fred and George, under the invisibility cloak, watched Fudge open the door. He was hurridly hiding a crossword puzzle behind hid back.  
  
"What is it man?" he demanded, "What is the meaning of this? I am very busy with important Ministry business!"

"Like what the five-letter name of the most incompetent Minister ever is…" Fred whispered.

George masked his cough as the wizard grew more frantic.  
  
"Harry...Potter-hurt!"  
  
Fudge, surprised, stepped out of the doorway and the door started to close.  
  
George was afraid to get any closer or he might get stepped on. _Move, move, now!_  
  
"Where?!" Fudge asked, sprinting to the elevators.  
  
George dove for the door. Luckily Fudge was too distracted to hear the thump as he hit the floor. The elevator door closed behind Fudge.  
  
"Yeooooooowch!!" George yelped removing his hand from the door.  
  
"You're sacrifice will not be for naught, "Fred said with a flourish, helping George up.  
  
"It'd better not be..."  
  
They carefully entered the office. It was pretty neat and tidy. It was a large, circular room with a big desk and several elaborate chairs. A fire kept the room warm.  
  
Fred and George searched the drawers carefully, but quickly and could find no trace of any wand at all. George glanced at his watch. They'd been there almost five minutes. _We can probably count on Harry for 10, but not much more.  
  
_

*-*-*  
  


Harry flinched and twitched as if he were in great pain. Fudge had immediately summoned a doctor who now bent over Harry. Ron held his breath, sure they would be discovered. Hermione forgot to act hysterical for a second and bit her lip nervously. The doctor was sure to find nothing wrong with Harry. Sure enough, in a few moments, the doctor walked away and she heard his conversation with Fudge.  
  
"There's just nothing wrong with the boy, Minister! There just isn't. Send him home, now, or to his school. That's best."  
  
Fudge looked worried, though. "If you say so," he said reluctantly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, taking a bottle from her nifty bag (which she seemed to be attached to), "I'm really sorry about this..."  
  
Harry stopped moaning and gaped at her in surprise and some dread, "What? Wh-" Hermione poured some of the contents of the bottle down his throat. He swallowed to stop from gagging.  
  
"Hermione, what-" Harry then stopped as an overwhelming urge to throw up came over him. As he hit the floor, he realized that every part of him ached and his head was spinning...and spinning. The last thing he remembered was Hermione frowning.  
  
"Perhaps I gave him too much..."  
  


*-*-*  
  


Just then, there was the noise of stone grinding on stone and the fireplace opened like a door. Fred and George stood transfixed for a moment as something emerged. Two figures; one short and bald, the other tall whose face they couldn't see. It was hidden in a black hood.  
  
And then they knew who it was.  
  
"Good evening boys," said Lord Voldemort.  
  
They ran.

**A/N: Hehe, cliffie! Well, sort of!**

**Review PLEASE!!!**

**Mrs Grim**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hogwarts is closing!

**Disclaimer: Never was mine…never will be…**

**Priori Incantatem  
By Liz  
  
Chapter 4  
"Hogwarts is closing!"**  
  
  
"I was mistaken, Minister! This boy is very ill indeed!"  
  
Harry woke, feeling a little bit better. He was stretched out on one of the couches in the lobby of the Ministry.  
  
Fudge stopped pacing and hurried up to Harry, "Will he be all right? Should I stay with him?"  
  
"Well, you don't have to..." The doctor started and was cut off.  
  
"No, I- I think I will. He looks terribly sick. I'll just go up to my office for a moment. I'll be right back."  
  
Fudge strode towards the elevators.  
  
Fred and George, wide eyed and yelling at the top of their lungs, came bursting out of one.  
  
"Run for your lives!!! Voldemort! RUN!!!"  
  
"The Dark Lord!!! He's here, he's here!!!"  
  
Witches and wizards began to rush out of their offices on the first floor, hearing the commotion.    
  
"What?"

"Are you sure?"  
  
"You-Know-Who!?!?!"  
  
"_Let's get out of here_!"  
  
As Fred and George continued to scream, nearly everyone turned and streaked towards the exit.  
  
As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins ran with the others, Harry turned, as if in slow motion, and beheld the strangely beautiful flames dance and engulf the Ministry.  
  
And then he knew that no wand would ever survive.  He didn't dwell on the morbid thoughts. He did the only thing that he could; he ran, not knowing where he was going and if he'd ever get there. He couldn't help wondering, as he watched the mighty Ministry crumble before his very eyes, if there was going to be a Hogwarts to go back to.  
  


*-*-*-*  
  


Sirius Black was dragged from his cell and deposited into the same room he'd met Dumbledore before. That same man sat waiting for him now.  
  
"Sirius please sit down."  
  
Sirius did so. He didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face at all.  Dumbledore had never been this depressed looking since they'd almost set fire to the Slytherin dorm 6th year.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked urgently, "Something's wrong, I can tell." _What else but Harry? Please, please say that something hasn't happened to Harry!  
_  
Dumbledore sighed, "The trial has been...postponed."   
  
The way he said postponed filled Sirius with foreboding.  He put his head in his hands, "Oh God...**NO**. What's happened?"  
  
"Harry is all right, but- I'm afraid that Cornelius Fudge is dead."  
  
"It's not a great loss," Sirius couldn't help mumbling, but he was worried. "How?"  
  
"Sirius, Voldemort destroyed the ministry. And the wand. And almost your godson."  
  
Sirius jumped up, "**HARRY?!?**" He thundered. "What- what was he doing there?...oh, god..." _It was because of him, the blasted wand! Harry could have been killed!!_ Sirius sunk back into his chair.  
  
"I've got to get out of here," he croaked hopelessly.  
  
"My thoughts precisely," Dumbledore said calmly, "especially since Lucius Malfoy is a favorite for the next Minister."  
  
"That slimy, nasty, evil little bastard..." _Could things get any worse?  Of course they could…the world enjoys mocking me, I think.  _Then he thought of _her_.  His hands clenched into fists.  
  
"You know what he'll do if he gets the position. He'll kill you, fire me and hand it all over to Voldemort."  
  
Sirius was shocked at the pain in Dumbledore's eyes.  This as his mentor.  This was the man that he respected and trusted with his life- ands Harry's.  If he didn't know what to do, than no one did.  Sirius fought the sudden pain in his chest.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But me no buts, Sirius," Dumbledore cut in, "You know it's true. There's no denying it. Even if Lucius doesn't get the job, who else will?"  His eyes were flashing, but with sadness.   
  
"Well, you'd sure get my vote and-"  
  
Dumbledore cut in, "I'm at a dead end. A dead end! I cannot leave Hogwarts. I trust Minerva with my life, but...it would fall. I cannot be Minister of Magic. Even if I could, I doubt I could really make much of a difference. Who is to be trusted?! Tell me that! How can anyone know?" Dumbledore's face was expressive for once.  All his feelings were etched out clearly on his face as never before. "I'm not going to live forever, Sirius, nor do I want to. I doubt that Nicholas and Perenelle would really have lived forever either. But," his face was determined. "I will not go without knowing that we will win this war."  
  
Sirius sat in shocked silence. Of course Dumbledore would die one day, but he'd never thought of it before. _Who could imagine it?!_  
  
"That's where you come in Sirius," Dumbledore continued, "You need to be there when I am gone. You, Severus, Remus, Minerva...you are the ones that will lead the warriors of good when I am gone." He leaned forward. Sirius automatically backed up a little, "You're getting out. Now."  
  
Not even Voldemort would have argued with Dumbledore when he looked like that.  
  


*-*-*-*  
  


"And then we saw him!!" Fred announced to the crowd around him.  
  
"Who?" A Hufflepuff girl asked, just walking up.  
  
"You-Know-Who!"  
  
The girl shrieked,"...really?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Yep," George confirmed, "But we ran like heck and escaped to warn the others."  
  
Harry listened for the 50th time to the twin's story. It was getting a little old, but, as usual, they had captivated their audience. Harry frowned. Something about that night was trying to come back to him. Something was not right…  
  
"Ron did you-" he stopped suddenly. He really had no idea what he would say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Harry sunk into a depressed silence.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron was peering at him in concern.  Harry, who did not want to seem stupid, was trying to get out of his situation.  He was saved as Hermione hurried up.  
  
"Oh, guys!" she cried. "You'll never believe this!" She looked as if she would cry.  
  
"Wonder if she got less than full marks on a test..." Ron muttered, but very quietly.  
  
"Hogwarts is closing! I- I just talked with Professor McGonagall and she told me everything. They need a new Minister. Fudge is dead."  Her eyes were wide and horrified.  They stopped breathing for a moment.   
  
"Dead," Harry repeated lamely. Not even Ron could think of something bad to say about the recently departed.

"A lot of top ministry members were killed also," she started to cry. "I'm s-so afraid! Oh, w-what will happen to u-us all?!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Ron urged her. People were staring. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, giving Harry a look that clearly cried out, "What do I do?!"  
  
Hermione suddenly straightened up and looked him in the eye. "What do you think will happen to Sirius?! Do you think the next Minister will have any sympathy for him? They'll kill him!"  
  
"Precisely my thoughts Hermione." Albus Dumbledore's affable face appeared next to her. "That's why I got him out."  
  


*-*-*-*

Narcissa was in a rage.  It was the feeling of helplessness that made her so upset.  The feeling that she was…powerless.  He had always made her feel that way.  But it had never been like that with Sirius!  He- he was different. She smashed a priceless vase on the floor, pretending that it was her husbands head.

The pieces formed a seemingly intricate pattern on the floor and Narcissa stared at them.  She thought of escape.  She had considered it before.  How easy would it be to take one of those pieces and slit her wrist…or her throat.  She reached for one and felt the sharp edge against her finger.

_Sharp…so sharp._

She raised it to her slender throat and closed her eyes.

~~*~~_  
  
_

They were dragging him across the hard ground. He could feel the sharp stones dig into his defenseless body. His knees were torn and bleeding freely. He knew what was ahead. He had no disillusions. He had but moments to live.  
  
"We've found him, Master," Lucius Malfoy announced, depositing the man before Voldemort as cruelly as if he had been nothing more than a sack of dirt.  
  
The man straightened himself. He would not give him the satisfaction of begging. It was, after all, of no use.  He would resist to the end.  He would not die praising his mistakes.  
  
Voldemort circled his captive who stood, knees trembling slightly.  
  
"The crime that you are charged with is heinous indeed. You, you who have a blood tie to me have betrayed me," he spat. "Have you any defense at all?" He waited, "HAVE YOU???"  

Silence.

"You will tell me all you know before I kill you." Voldmort continued, still pacing around the man.  
  


"I will never serve you again, "the man said firmly.  There.  He had said it.  He would die with honor.  
  
Voldemort had little patience left.  He whipped out his wand, angered when the man did not show fear.

"Igor Karkaroff!!! Prepare to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!  You all are soooo great! I apologize for how long everything is taking me!!!  I cannot explain everything now…I am just…busy!!!  More in…a while…probably a long while!  I'll try!!!

Review!!!

Mrs Grim


	5. The Truth About Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Not mine…ladedah! *sigh* In a perfect world…I would be able to claim Harry Potter…Wait! In a perfect world…Harry Potter would be real!**

**Priori Incantatem  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter 5  
The Truth About Dumbledore**  
  
  
"Sirius!" Harry couldn't help but give his godfather a hug. His surprise showed through his words, "How- how did you get them to let you go?!"  
  
Sirius glanced at Dumbledore who was suddenly occupied with rearranging the piles on his desk.  
  
"Er- well," Sirius started, clearly amused and a bit surprised.  
  
"It's not important, "Dumbledore cut in quietly, but with finality. _He looks very tired_, Harry thought, _sickly even. Why hadn't I noticed it before?_  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and the twins all took seats. Harry squirmed, not able to wait. He hated to suspense and the anticipation.  
  
"We're waiting for Minerva, Remus and Severus." Dumbledore informed them, seeing Harry wiggle about.  
  
"Sn- Professor Snape?" Harry asked a little harshly, "Why-"  
  
But Sirius silenced him with a glare. Harry looked at Sirius in surprise. _Did Sirius just stick up for Snape? No way... I must be dreaming, or having a nightmare...  
_  
He must have been for as soon as the three entered, Snape and Sirius found opposite corners and neither condescended to greet the other.  
  
Fred and George stared reverently at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak. They seemed thrilled to be taken into his confidence in such a way as never before. But, they had seen Voldemort himself. That would be enough to entitle them to a few privileges.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and surveyed them. Harry clearly saw the dark circles under his eyes. "I have asked you all here today to discuss a few very important things. First of all, I trust you all know that Hogwarts is closing?"  
  
Some nodded solemnly. The twins looked surprised, but were silent.  
  
"This decision was made by the remaining school governors after the news of the destruction of the Ministry."  
  
"It just seems, so- so precipitate," Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Why on earth did they do this so soon? The Minister isn't even cold in his grave!"  
  


Dumbledore spoke gravely," Cornelius, in fact, will not be in his grave anytime soon on account of his body being missing."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "Who'd steal his body?" he paused. "Or any body, in that case."  
  
"I don't think any of us have the answer to that, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling slightly.  
  
"But, they're sure he's dead?" Sirius inquired quickly.  
  
"Several ministry workers arriving on the scene found his body. They had just recognized him when they were called to help the survivors. When they returned, Fudge's body was gone."  
  
"Are they positive? He was dead?" Professor McGonagall repeated.  
  
"I believe the wizards were telling the truth," was all that Dumbledore said. It was an informative statement, but quite esoteric also. "But, now we must call our attention to other matters. As I said before, Hogwarts is closing. In fact, many of the wizarding schools around the world are also folding up for a couple of weeks at the least."  
  
Unlike a normal boy in school, Harry Potter did not jump up and down yelling, "No school! Yes!" School, Hogwarts, was his _life_... or the only life that he liked to remember. He would be sent back to the Dursley's. Maybe for forever.  
  
"But-" Harry tried to protest. Knowing it was futile, he desisted.   
  
"People want their children at home. They're scared now that they've seen the Ministry fall to Voldemort," Dumbledore explained with patience. "Now, as you know, there are other smaller ministries in various countries. They are now alert and aware of the goings on here. Their schools are closing for a while. Hopefully, if things go well, Hogwarts will be open again."  
  
Harry noticed that he didn't say, "Open again soon" or "In a few weeks". He had simply said again. Again, when?  
  


*-*-*-*  
  


"Yes, Master," Wormtail said once again.   
  
When he'd joined the dark side, he'd wanted the glory and the power. He figured that he'd never be the head honcho, but he'd settle for second-in-command. And now he had reached his goal. But if I'm the number two guy, shouldn't I have more power?...more respect? The others laugh at me and He does nothing. He lets them laugh. At me. The very one who gave him life again. The one who cut off his own hand to help him rise. The one who betrayed his best friends for him. Was it all for naught? 

At first, he'd felt guilty for what he'd done to Lily and James. But it had passed. The Dark Lord had sheltered him...convinced him that they had never even cared for him. And yet he knew they had but, who cares, he decided. The past cannot be changed, so why try? I still have my future...  
  
"Are you listening?" Voldemort barked.  
  
"Yes, Master."   
  


*-*-*-*

"Don't do it, miss!"

The glass hit the floor and Narcissa could finally cry. Heedless of the glass on the floor, she threw herself onto the wood and sobbed. Never had it felt so wonderful to cry! She proceeded to rid herself of what felt like every drop of water in her body. 

She felt a slight hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a girl of about sixteen staring at her with tears in her own eyes. Narcissa squinted and tried to remember the child's name. She had seen her about, of course. The plain uniform made her look like a lovely little Cinderella. 

"Mrs. Malfoy- I am so glad that you did not do it!" The girl's big brown eyes were searching for approval and her lips were pursed with worry.

Narcissa, mindless of her bleeding arms, rose onto her knees and clasped the girl to her as if she had never seen another human being. And I have not, she thought to herself, at least not for a long while. Lucius is not a human and neither are any of his friends. Monsters, all of them.

"I am afraid that I have forgotten you name," Narcissa said lamely as she stepped back and got to her feet. 

"I- I am Serena, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please do not call me that, my dear," Narcissa interrupted. "I am not proud of my…spouse."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I knew that!" She answered Narcissa's surprised look. "You must not think that I spy on you! It is so transparent, though. I- I could not let you do that to Dra- to your son. He depends on you!"

Narcissa searched the girls face and found nothing but earnestness there. So she had a _tender_ for Draco…that was normal. With his looks (which, she reminded herself, he had received from Sirius) he could charm a roomful of girls. However, he was not exactly…charming. More like vindictive. She shuddered. There was still hope.

"What do you propose to do, Serena? Please all me Narcissa."

"I- I couldn't all you that! You are a lady and I am but a servant in your home!"

"You are the only friend I have, Serena!" Tears came to her eyes. She added, almost to herself, "The only one I have had for a long time."

"If you insist, Mrs- Narcissa, I mean. We must get you out of here! Tonight!"

*-*-*-*

  
"Hogwarts is a school of many secrets," Dumbledore proclaimed, "No one knows all of the hidden secrets of it. The four founders never knew either. They had been united at first in their endeavors, but they grew apart. They hid things from each other. Secrets hidden deep inside of Hogwarts. May be they'll never be found." He looked at each of them in turn, "Voldemort will do anything to get at Hogwarts. It is so powerful and strong magically that if he controlled it, he could ward off almost any attack. You must not let him get Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius was alarmed, "What are you saying?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled a sad smile, "I am saying that you must not let him take Hogwarts. It is protected from him as long as I am here. As long as I live he cannot take it. But I am also telling you that I will not live to see the summer when it comes in three months. I am dying."  
  
Hermione's lips trembled and tears ran down her cheeks. Ron's mouth was open. Harry was in shock. Sirius closed his eyes and Snape's face became more dark than usual.  
  
"Albus," Professor McGonagall spoke quietly, "You- you never told us anything before!" She began to cry and Hermione gave her a consoling hug.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they flicked around the room, "I am glad to see that I will be missed."  
  
"How can you talk that way?" Professor McGonagall cried, obviously shocked at how candidly he was taking his own death. "What are we ever to do without you?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something, Minerva, I'm sure you will. I am, of course, counting on you, Sirius, Remus and Severus not to let me down." He beamed at them all and they wondered, not for the last time, how he could be so brave in times like this.  
  
Snape was more pale than usual, "Headmaster, what-" he stopped as if just realizing that Harry and the other students were there. He frowned suddenly and pursed his lips.  
  
Dumbledore addressed them, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, you'll want to go and pack now. The train leaves in the morning and all."

Hermione looked back at him before they left the room. He was watching them, no- watching Harry with a look of deep sadness.   
  


*-*-*-*  
  
Draco Malfoy paced the length of his dormitory and turned around to pace back. Crabbe and Goyle sat stupidly, watching him.  
  
"Uh-" Crabbe made a feeble attempt to inquire what was going on.  
  
Draco glared at him, "Why don't you just say what you mean for once in your life?! Honestly! You both are even more stupid than Longbottom!"  
  
Goyle made a grunt of protest. This was too much for Draco. He exploded.  
  
"Forget it! You wouldn't understand even if I told you!"  
  
And with that, Draco stalked out of the dormitories, sans henchmen, and stormed down a corridor...  
  
...where he bumped right into Harry Potter.  
  
"Out of my way, Potter," he said after straightening himself up and brushing his robes.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him go.  
  
"I reckon that was the nicest thing he ever said to you, Harry," Ron told him pleasantly.  
  
Hermione stopped walking. She was genuinely worried. A Draco Malfoy that wouldn't call her a mudblood each time he passed her was not in his right mind.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron called, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes!" She moved her foot to take a step. As she put it down, she heard the crackle of paper. Looking down, she saw a letter. Seeing that Ron and Harry were not looking at her, but making jokes -probably about Draco- she quickly bent down and pocketed it.  
  
" 'Mione!" Ron said loudly. "Do you want to get caught out of bed at this hour?"  
  
"Honestly, Ron," she said quickly to hide her discomfort at concealing something from them. "This is the last night before Hogwarts closes! What are they going to do to us?"  
  
"So... you're saying that you couldn't care less if we went and did something that would normally lose Gryffindor a bazillion points?" Harry asked a bit dazed.  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
Ron goggled at her, "It won't be as fun since we really can't get in trouble... no it will be twice the fun!" He stared at Hermione. "You won't tell?"  
  
Hermione scowled, "Really! Why would I tell on you? Go on, have fun."  
  
"Wanna come, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, we could use your help and all," Ron agreed. "I bet you know a dozen good spells that we could use. You have nothing better to do," he argued hopefully.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll decline."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Got the Marauders map, Harry?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Hermione walked off to the common room the letter burning in her pocket.  
  
  
A/N: Hehe, I got that done sooner than I thought! Thanks for the GREAT comments!!!

  
KK- Wow! Does it really move you?! Thanks!!!

Laura-Grace- I know! I am so slow! One more day of exams though! Thank you! ^_^

Ginger- I love it too! Thank you very much! 

Geladwyn- Hehe, I know! I hated Fudge too! Yeah…Lucius is…scum! Thanks!

Gengi- Thank you!!! I tried to hurry, but it was a bit long!

Magical spark- Thank you very much! *bows* I try!

More…sometime!!! I have much to do!!!

Review! Thanks again!

Mrs Grim


	6. Of Draco and Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: All the characters except for ones that you don't recognize belong to J.K. Rowling...As usual...  
**

  
Priori Incantatem  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter 6  
Of Draco and Death Eaters  


  
  
  
Draco continued to storm about the castle for some time. Luckily for him, the teachers were too busy preparing to depart the next day to pay any attention to wandering students. He entered an empty classroom and vented his anger and frustration by breaking a couple bottles of potion.  
  
He sat down with his head in his hands. What on earth am I going to do? he asked himself. A year ago I would be enormously pleased with this...but now... now I am not so sure any more. If only she was here to tell me what to do! If only I had listened to her- if only.  
  


**~~*~~**  


  
Hermione entered the portrait hole alone. The common room was empty now and she was very glad for it. She sat down in a large, comfortable chair facing the fire and sunk down so that she could not be seen from behind. Her trembling fingers reached into her pocket and retrieved the piece of paper. It was folded in two. The first word that came to her when she had opened it was expensive. It was bordered in gold and bore a seal in that same color. The Malfoy family crest. It was from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Aided by the light of the fire, she began to read.  
  
_My dear son,  
  
I cannot express how much pride and pleasure I feel as I pen these words. My hope and dream for you for all your life is coming true. You, my son, you have been chosen by the Dark Lord himself to become his ally. Yes, my son, you have gotten the chance of your life and at only age sixteen! I was not so blessed and honored so soon in my life.  
  
The date is set for a week after you arrive home tomorrow. It may seem hard to wait, but soon- soon you will be among us. I am immensely proud of you. You are everything that I hoped you would become.   
  
**Father**_  
  
  
Ginny could see Hermione's hair and walked towards the chair. She was surprised to see her here this late reading a letter. Ginny moved in closer. The letter was from Lucius Malfoy!  
  
  


**~~*~~**  


  
  
Wormtail was growing increasingly restless...when he was sleeping he would see their faces coming back to haunt him in dreams.  
  
He would hear the voices of his former best friends... hear his own feeble protestations and then he felt the old guilt creeping back into him. "There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them!" He winced, recalling the harsh words. I am more than filth! He reminded himself again, I am more powerful than them all!! Sirius' words came back to him again..."When did I ever sneak around people who were bigger and more powerful then I myself?!" Peter scowled. He was just as powerful as Voldemort himself; he'd just never had the chance to prove himself. That was about to change.   
  
He was possessed with a kind of maniac, insane energy. All the events of his life were building up inside his brain and it was about to explode. Perhaps he lost a bit of his mind. Only a crazy man would have attempted what he was about to.  
  


**~~*~~**  


  
Ginny stood absolutely still. What did Hermione think that she was doing!? For surely Draco hadn't given her the letter of his own free will!  
  
Hermione gasped out loud as she read.  
  
"Oh, no..."   
  
"Hermione-" Ginny began.  
  
Hermione whirled around in her chair and had her wand out in no time. Ginny's eyes were wide.  
  
"Hermione! Wh -what do you think you're doing? That, that's Draco Malfoy's!"  
  
Hermione clamped her hand across Ginny's mouth, "Will you hush up?" She hissed. Ginny was shocked at Hermione's tone of voice.   
  
"Sorry," she whispered, sitting down.  
  
Hermione sighed, "No, I'm sorry Ginny, I'm just...on edge." Hermione looked her in the eyes. "Did you read it?"  
  
"No, I, I only saw the beginning. Hermione- what's going on?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I might as well tell you..."  
  
"You'd better," Ginny said and she was only half joking.  
  
"Read it yourself," Hermione said handing it over. As Ginny read it, Hermione explained how she came about it.  
  
"...So I picked it up- I don't even know why!- and I, uh, read it."  
  
Ginny's eyes were frightened, "What does this mean?" she asked. "I understand that he obviously is going to be deeply involved with You-Know-Who..."  
  
Hermione frowned and then realized that Ginny wouldn't know about the Dark Mark. She hadn't been present when Snape had shown his to Fudge. The very thought of having that on her arm made her nauseous. She would have to explain to Ginny later. Right now, she had to go to Dumbledore.  
  


**~~*~~**  


  
Lucius Malfoy felt the dark mark burn in his arm. Immediately he dissapparated and appeared at his Master's hideout. Several other death eaters were gathered around something on the ground. Voldemort beckoned him to come closer.   
  
As Lucius reached the group of wizards, he saw what they were gathered around. It was the body of Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. And he was dead. Unquestionably dead. Lucius felt a smile playing at his lips.  
  
Voldemort turned to Lucius, "The fool was trying to attack me. Me! The greatest wizard of all time! Me! The heir of Salazaar Slytherin himself!" Voldemort put his hand on Lucius' shoulder, "Congratulations Lucius, my second-in-command."  
  
Lucius couldn't hold back his cold smile, "Thank you, my Lord."  
  


**~~*~~**  


  
  
"He's gone!" Serena reported with a twinkle of pure joy in her eyes. "Now is your only hope- you have to go!"  
  
Narcissa recognized the carefully chosen words.  
  
"I have to go? No, my child, WE are getting out of here. I will not leave you here! What sort of monster of you think I am?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Are you packed?" Narcissa asked quickly as she darted about her own room, throwing things into a bag.  
  
"I have nothing, Mrs- Narcissa." Narcissa jerked her head up and cursed herself. She had 50 bloody robes and there were those who had nothing to their names. She could have cursed herself.   
  
"Please, Narcissa!" the girl begged. "Now is the time! He is gone and no one is guarding the fireplace! I snuck some Floo Powder-"  
  
She broke off as Narcissa threw her arms around her.  
  
"You are a darling, do you know that?" Narcissa laughed. "If this works, I- I shall be very happy."  
  
"And-" Serena blushed. "I got you your wand."  
  


**~~*~~**  


  
Hermione waved Ginny's question aside as she stood up.   
  
"I'll explain later Ginny," she said quickly, clearly agitated. "I really need to see Professor Dumbledore now."  
  
Ginny frowned, "If you say so...I'll go with you then."  
  
Hermione smiled quickly and they both walked towards the portrait hole. They hadn't reached it yet when it opened and two boys walked in.  
  
"Fred! George!" Hermione was surprised, "What are you doing up? I thought you told Harry, Ron, and I that you were going to bed."  
  
Fred scowled, "We weren't tired, mother. Give us a break. What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny answered since Hermione looked a trifle hurt, "Going to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
George shook his head after a brief pause, "He's not here. He left and he won't be back tomorrow morning either."  
  
Hermione hesitated, "Why?"  
  
"How should I know?" Fred shrugged.  
  
Hermione gave up, "Er-, well, have a good night."  
  
Without a word, Fred and George proceeded to sweep up the stairs leading to the boys' rooms.  
  
Ginny looked curiously after them. If she hadn't turned away, she would have seen the worried look on Hermione's face. Something was definitely not right.  
**  
**

~~*~~  
  


A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate the encouragement! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Review, please!  
  
_Mrs Grim_  
  
  



	7. Imperio!

**Priori Incantatem  
By Mrs Grim  
  
Chapter 7  
Imperio!**  


  
  
Harry awoke from a dreamless sleep and stared at the curtains around his bed where faint rays of sunshine could be seen trying to break through the fabric. For a moment in time he forgot everything that had happened. For a moment he thought that all was right with the world.  
  
And then he remembered where he was going today.  
  
The Dursleys'.  
  
He sat up and very calmly got out of bed to get dressed. Ron was still sleeping peacefully. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. Ron had a real home to go to.  
  
He went down to the common room and glanced at his watch. It was a quarter to six. Harry decided that he would enjoy his last day of freedom on the Quidditch field, riding his Firebolt. Maybe he could fly away. He was surprised, however, when he beheld Hermione, dressed and wide awake, seated in a chair staring fixedly at him.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked slowly.  
  
Hermione stood up, her eyes softening in relief, "Thank goodness! I was afraid that I'd have to go wake you up. Harry, there's something wrong!"  
  
Harry was not in the best of moods, "Well, of course there's something wrong! For starters, Hogwarts is closing, then, Dumbledore is a dead man walking, and Voldemort'll probably burst in here and kill us all any second."   
  
"Harry! Get a grip! I know there's a lot going on, but you have to listen to me! Fred and George-"  
  
"What about us?" Fred asked, walking down the stairs.  
  
Hermione groped for words, "...nothing," she said finally.  
  


  
~~*~~  


  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk calmly listening to Sirius and Snape battle it out.  
  
"And just how can you help us? A convicted murderer..."  
  
"So we should listen to you! To the convicted Death Eater?!"  
  
"Shut up, Black, or so help me God I'm going to-"  
  
He stopped suddenly and turned his head to look at Dumbledore who's gaze seemed to be boring into his skull.   
  
"Now that you two have decided to act like responsible adults instead of squabbling children, we can discuss the future of Hogwarts."  
  
"Headmaster," Snape said quickly. "I can't go back."  
  
Dumbledore didn't bat an eye, "Why not, Severus?"  
  
"I only just found out, it was really luck. Igor was caught. I've no doubt that he told them everything... after being tortured, I mean."  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly, "That is a blow for us indeed."  
  
Snape was actually dreading to say the next words, "And, and Peter Pettigrew is dead."  
  
Sirius' face was quite expressionless. There was silence for a moment as these words sunk in.  
  
"Then we are faced, gentlemen, with a great challenge. It is up for you to overcome your differences and become leaders in this our war. Sirius, I have no answers for you. There is only one hope. That the new Minister of Magic will be on our side."  
  
Sirius was about to speak when the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Hagrid walked through, his face ghastly pale.  
  
"Headmaster, yeh've- yeh've got ter come! She needs help!"  
  
Dumbledore didn't say a word, but hurried from his office as quickly as a man half his age and followed Hagrid out to his home. Sirius and Snape were close on his heels.   
  
"Who is it Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked as they ran down the path to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"I der know, sir, she was in no condition ter talk. It's a wonder she had ernough strength to apparate here. I found her just inside the Hogwarts gates. I don' know what would der happened if I hadn't been walking there..." He broke off as they entered his hut.  
  
Snape was aware of the stench immediately. How could Hagrid stand it here?  
  
In the corner, on Hagrid's large bed, lay a woman. Her robes were badly singed and her hair was in knots around her face. She only had one shoe on and it was in poor condition.  
  
Dumbledore knelt by her and whispered some words. Her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, I presume?" her voice was clear and unwavering.  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Very much relieved." she said and sunk into a faint.  
  


~~*~~  


  
After a while, the common room was crowded. Everyone was starting to head down for their last breakfast in the Great Hall. The suitcases and bags were piling up as students rushed to pack to be ready for the train after breakfast.  
  
Hermione pushed her way over to Harry, "Harry, I was trying to tell you earlier-"  
  
"Hermione, not now! I'm busy! I only have a couple more hours left in Hogwarts for goodness sakes!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's robes and slammed his back into a near by wall.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you, you self-centered imbecile, is that Fred and George are under the Imperius curse!"  
  
Harry was shocked speechless.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron, behind her, was furious, "What on earth are you talking about! My- my brothers? The Imperious curse?!"  
  
Hermione put a hand to her ear, "Ron, do be quiet-"  
  
" 'Be quiet'!!?!!" People were starting to glance at them. Harry led them away from the throng. Ron continued to glare.  
  
Harry spoke thoughtfully, "No, Ron-listen-she's right."  
  
"Wh-what?" Ron was shocked, "Not you too..." He tried not to dwell on the fact that both of his best friends had somehoe lost their minds.  
  
"Just listen! I knew that there was something wrong. Something that I just couldn't place at the time," he swallowed. "But, but now I remember."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I only noticed it now. They were acting so strange last night and they weren't themselves. They went somewhere Ron."  
  
"Well, well, they're always going places, you know. Playing pranks and stuff."  
  
"No, Ron! Listen!" Hermione begged. "Do you remember the night that the Ministry was destroyed?"  
  
Ron nodded with exasperation, "Yes, but-"  
  
Hermione raised her voice, "Do you remember what Fred and George said?"  
  
Ron was confused, "Well, they said that You-Know-Who was there and 'Run for your lives!' and stuff like that."  
  
"Ron," Harry told him, "they said that Voldemort was there."  
  
Ron flinched, "Don't say that name!"  
  
"Ron, Fred and George said his name."  
  
Ron wrinkled his forehead in thought.  
  
Hermione spoke, "I didn't notice it at the time. None of us did. There was so much going on! But- but I'm sure," she said firmly, "that we're right. Is there any other explanation? They were in the same room as him and they got out alive. I don't know why I didn't notice it before..."  
  
Harry's eyes widened suddenly, "But- but if that's true, then, then Voldemort, he knows everything that Dumbledore told us! He knows that he's dying!"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open, "I- I didn't even realize that! Oh, no Harry!"  
  
"We've got to go tell him now!" Ron said fervently. "You guys are right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little tired."  
  
"But," Hermione started, "Dumbledore's not here, Fred and George told me..."She stopped. "He is here! He's not at a meeting!!" Harry and Ron gave her confused looks, "Oh I must see him! There's so much to tell!"  
  
"Hermione," Ron asked, "Are you not telling us something?"  
  
"I'll tell you along the way," she said and they hurried off to Dumbledore's office.  
  


~~*~~  


  
Black smoke sifted from the fireplace as the ashes were disturbed. The room was bare and silent and no one seemed to be at home.  
  
Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace and looked about in hopes of seeing a familiar face. She hadn't known where to go. There was only one place she had thought of. One old friend who would take her in.  
  
Serena emerged, coughing and brushing dust from her robes. She surveyed the dark room warily.  
  
"Remus!" Narcissa called hopefully. It was only a hope. She could see that there was no one here. He was on a mission for Dumbledore, she was sure.   
  
"Who?" Serena asked, puzzled. "Where are we and who is Remus?"  
  
"An old friend," Narcissa replied, her lips curving into a smile. "He's probably out on Dumbledore's business."  
  
Serena nodded. Obviously she knew who Dumbledore was. Narcissa was suddenly frowning as she considered her companion. Shouldn't she be at a school? Shouldn't she be honing her magic powers and learning instead of serving a stuffy old family? Why was it like this?  
  
"Are you- magical, Serena?"  
  
Serena laughed at her look, "You won't offend me. I'm not a squib, if that's what you mean. I know quite a bit, but not, I daresay, as much as the educated class of my age."  
  
Narcissa nodded. Life was unfair. She of all people should know that. She clasped the girl's hand in hers and moved towards the kitchen, vowing that she would get a chance in the world. She wouldn't let her end up a servant.  
  
"Let's see he left us anything edible…" A casserole and a jug of pumpkin juice were produced and Narcissa was glad for the absence of mold. Remus had always been a very good cook.  
  
"Good old Moony," she murmured.  
  


~~*~~  


  
**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! Did anyone guess correctly what was wrong with the twins?  
  
Ginger- You are sooooo cool! I'm glad you are enthused about my humble 'ittle story! Hope you like it!!!  
  
siriuslyinlove: You are one of the nicest people! Thank you for sticking with the story!  
  
Laura-Grace: I know! Poor Sirius! But- he'll be alright! I love him! ^_^  
  
Wormtail's worst enemy: Love the name! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Mrs Grim**  



End file.
